paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Night Pup (part 2)
Recap from last part: After separated from her family, Luna is welcomed to stay at the Lookout. However, the pups, except Penelope, all treat her differently. Luckily, she meets a rabbit named Jumper, who is a super-hero wanna-be, and the two become friends. Now let's see if the pups will turn the other cheek (err... tail) with her. Keep Away Game (A few days later....) (The pups are all at the bottom floor of the Lookout) (Ryder is there too) Ryder: Pups, I have some errands to run, so I'll be gone for a while. Just remember, if any of you leave the Lookout, don't go far and come back before dark. And be nice to Luna. Pups except Luna: Yes, Ryder. (Ryder hops onto his ATV) Ryder: Have fun! (He drives off) Skye: Hey, let's go to the top and play Keep Away. (The other pups except Luna, who just lies on a pillow, agree) (They head into the elevator) (Penelope walks over to Luna) Penelope: C'mon, Luna. It's a fun game. Luna: Okay.... (She hops off the pillow and goes into the elevator too) (While in, the other pups have their gear on) Chase: Why do we have our gear on? Rubble: Don't ask me. Marshall: Maybe the machine thinks were on a mission. Chase: Good call. (They make it to the top) Lilac: Let's do "1 paw" to decide who's it. (The pups except Luna put on of their paws in some kind of circle) Penelope: (to Luna) Place your paw with ours. (Luna put her paw with the others) Luna: Like this? Penelope: Uh-huh. *Barks* Glove! (Her glove appears out of her Pup-Pack) (It lightly touches the pups' paw, one-by-one) One paw, two paws, three paws, four. Five paws, six paws, seven paws, more. (It's her paw) I guess I'm not it. (The decrease continues until it's down to Luna and Lilac) One paw, two paws, three paws, four Five paws, six paws, seven paws, more. (She touches Lilac's paw) Lilac: Y'are it, Luna! Luna: How do I play? (Marshall rolls a ball in) Marshall: We just have to keep the ball away from you. (During the game, Luna is not playing well) (Penelope realizes that the other pups are teasing her while keeping the ball away) (Luna sees that the ball is on the other side of the room) (She suddenly makes a big leap and lands on the slide) (The pups all run on the deck and see Luna slide down the slide) (When she reaches the bottom of slide, she makes a big leap and lands safely on the ground) (The pups are all amazed by her leap) Zuma: Whoa! Now that's what I call a jump! Skye: She looked like she was flying! (The pups all slide down the slide to her) Marshall: How'd you do that? Luna: It's always something I could do... Skye: I wanna learn! Luna: I can't... Chase: But you just did it. Luna: I can't... teach it... that's why... Rubble: But-- Luna: I CAN'T!! (Luna runs off, sobbing) Penelope: Luna! Come back! (She turns to the others) We have to find her. Didn't Ryder say we have to be nice to her? Skye: She's right. We have to find Luna before Ryder gets back. (The pups are run after Luna) (She runs into the woods) Great Black (Luna runs deep into the woods) (Then her paw gets stuck on some rocks on top of a big boulder) (Penelope sees that she's stuck) Penelope: Rubble, can you help? Rubble: Anything for yo-- I mean, a friend! (He walks over to Luna) Shovel! *Woof* (His shovel appear and he uses it to free Luna from the rocks) (She tumbles off the rock and lands on the ground safely) (Actually, it's not a boulder, it's a den) (Great Black, looking like he just woke up, comes out) Great Black: Who dares go there? (He sees Luna) (She leaps on top of his head, then his back, and to the pups, who have climb down to her) Luna: It's Great Black! Chase: G-g-g-g-great Black? Luna: Don't worry. My friend will be here any second! (She blows into her whistle) Jumper! Lilac: Who is this Jumper? Rocky: Whoever he is, he can't save us now. RUUUNNNN!!! (The pups all run into the forest, with Great Bear right behind them) Luna: This way! (She hides in a thicket and the pups all squeeze in with her) (Great Bear doesn't know that the pups have all hidden in the thicket and crashes into a rock) (Knocked silly, he stumbled away) (When they know it's safe, the pups all comes out) Lilac: *Laughs* Did y'all see it when that big bear smashed into that rock!? Skye: He should know that you should never mess with the PAW Patrol and Luna! Chase: Ryder will be proud of us! (They realize something) Zuma: Uh oh! 'Wyder'! Luna: We have to get back to the Lookout! Marshall: Which way is the way out? Lost Pups (The pups all wander deeper into the woods) (It feels like they'll never get out of the forest) Chase: Skye, can you fly up and see which is the way out? Skye: Uh... my Pup-Pack's broken... again... Lilac: Always when yuh don't need it, it happens. Chase: There are so many smells. I can't smell the way back. Jumper's voice: Geroninmooooooo!!! (Jumper lands in front of them) Jumper: Never fear! Jumper is... uh... not on time? Luna: Jumper? Jumper: Luna. Lilac: That is yuh friend? Skye: He's so adorable. Jumper: Listen, pups! Don't question Jumper, the world's only superhero rabbit! Zuma: I don't know about that dude. Skye: You sure are cute. Jumper: Grr... I will neither be insulted nor underestimated. Luna, I'll see you later. (He jumps off) Luna: Jumper, wait! Penelope: What do we do? (Lilac walks up to Luna) (She looks angry) Lilac: This is all yuh fault! If yuh didn't run like that, we'd be safe at the Lookout ready for dinner! Luna: Don't be mad.... Lilac: Who ran into the forest? Luna: Um... Lilac: Who woke up Great Black? Luna: Err.... Lilac: If Ah didn't know better, yuh are the worst pup in the whole wide world! Other pups: *gasps* Luna: You don't mean it, do you? Lilac: Ah certainly do! Yuh can't be like the rest of us! Luna: But I know we can make it back home! Lilac: Too late for that now! Ah can barely see the fur in front of my face! Marshall: I can't see well either. And we're tired.... (Luna notices a moth that flies in front of her) (She still notices it. even from far away) Lilac: Yuh even paying attention?! Luna: Oh... it's just... I can see well.... and I'm not that tired... Lilac: Luna, yuh already caused enough trouble! (The other pups nod their heads) (Penelope just lowers her head in sadness) (Later, the pups have all taken shelter in the thicket) (Luna gets up) Luna: Lilac's right. I am the worst pup in the world. (She looks at herself in a pool nearby) I even don't look like a pup... (She sheds a tear which falls into the water) (She notices a moth in the reflection of the water) Wait, it's that same moth. (She sees it, even though it flies it off far) I can still see it. I can see in the dark. And I'm not tired. (She smiles) There was never anything wrong with me. I'm really... A Night Pup! The Night Wolves (Suddenly, her ears perk up) (She hears low growling approaching, which she recognizes it) Oh no. Great Black. He must smell my friends. I gotta warn them. (She blows her whistle lightly) (The other pups wake up) Lilac: Luna, what in the paw did you do that for?! Luna: Shh! *whispers* Great Black's coming. Other pups: *gasps quietly* Luna: Follow me. (She helps the pups follow her through the forest) There's a cave there. Let's hide there. (She lets the other pups go in the cave first) (Before she goes in, she removes her whistle, and throws it in some bushes nearby to trick Great Black) (She runs in) Chase: I can't see anything. Luna: Hang on. (She reaches into Rocky's Pup-Pack and pulls out a lantern) (She places it on the ground and turns it on) Rocky: How did you do it? Luna: I discovered something. I'm really a Night-Pup. (Penelope smiles at her) (Marshall looks deeper into the cave) (He sees lots of glowing eyes) Marshall: Guys... I think we're not alone... (The other pups notice what he sees) Luna: *Sniffs* Wait a second... they smell familiar... (The creatures come out into the light) (They're really black and white wolves) Lilac: Yuh know what they are, Luna. Familiar Voice: "Luna"? (Halley comes out from the wolves) Halley: Did you say, "Luna"? Lilac: That's her name. Halley: It's true. (She and Luna looks at each other) You are Luna. You are. My baby! (She nudges her) (Luna remembers her) Luna: Mama? Halley: Oh, Luna. I've searched everywhere for you and never thought I see you again. (Luna is really happy) (The other pups' eyes are filled with happy tears) Bright Light: But if she's Luna, who are they? Penelope: We're her best friends. Wolf 1: But how, she's not a regular pup. Luna: Really? Halley: It looks like you don't remember well. Lilac: If she's not a pup like us, what is she? (Rubble's tummy rumbles) Rubble: Sorry, guys. I'm a little hungry. Wolf 2: You're hungry? Here, try this. (She tosses some raw meat to him) (He bites into it) Rubble: Taste this, guys. It's the tastiest kibble I ever tasted! Bright Light: You eat kibble? *shudders* I never heard of a wolf eating kibble... Luna: "A wolf"? I'm a wolf-pup? In the Woods (Jumper is wandering in the woods) Jumper: I am Jumper, the world's only superhero rabbit! And I comand that you woods stop getting me lost! Ryder's voice: Chase! Marshall! Rubble! Lilac! Rocky! Zuma! Skye! Penelope! Luna! Where are you? (Jumper notices him nearby) Jumper: Ryder must be looking for the pups. But even I don't know where they are. (Great Black runs over to Ryder) (He misses and crashes into a tree, which falls over) (Ryder dodges the tree, but he gets knocked out) (Great Black carries him off to his den) Oh no... what do I do? I know what to do! I need... my friend! (He runs somewhere into the forsest) (He sees Luna's track leading to the cave) So, I have to go into... that... deep.. dark... cave? (Inside, the other wolves are very kind to the pups and give them food to eat) (Halley is explaining everything to Luna) Halley: You should be proud. Not only are you a wolf, you're also a member of the Night Wolf pack. Luna: *Excited* I am a Night Wolf? If only Jumper hear this! Lilac: No thank yuh. Ah'm not one for meat. ( A wolf pup drops some berries in front of her) (She smells) That's more like it! (She starts eating the berries fast) Rubble: Wow! This is so cool! You get to stay up all night... Zuma: Eat yummy food.... Skye: And leap really, really, really far! Chase: It's cool to be a wolf! Luna: You think I'm cool? Lilac: We do now. We're awfully sorry for how we treated you, and Ah'm even more sorry that Ah called yuh "the world's worst pup". Luna: It's alright. I'm just better at being a Night-Pup. (Jumper hop in) Jumper: Luna! Luna: Jumper! Jumper: Luna, there's not time to waste! Ryder's been taken by Great Black! Luna: Oh no! Zuma: 'Wyder's' in 'twoble'!? Halley: Ooh! That bear has already caused too much trouble! Luna: Maybe we can all stop him if we work together. Bright Light: Hey! This between the bear and the non-wolf-pups! Luna: Mama, do you feel that way? He took care of me, and he's all my friends have to take care of them. Halley: We have to hurry. There's no time to lose! Luna: Thank you, mama. C'mon guys! Let's go and teach that big, bad bully a lesson that no one EVER messes with the PAW Patrol! Pups: Yeah! (They all head out) (Jumper looks at the wolves) Jumper: So, you call yourselves the mysterious Night Wolves. huh? I pictured you guys were taller. Eh... (He hops off) (The other wolves look confused) Wolf-Pup Rescue (At Great Black's den) (Great Black looks really hungry) (Luna suddenly runs up to him) Luna: You leave him alone! (She leaps onto his head and gives a goofy look on his face) Marshall: Here we come! (He trips over a rock and causes the pups to fall down in front of the entrance of the den) Sorry, guys. (Great Black shakes the goofiness off and looks at the pups) Luna: Run! (The pups scatter outside) (Great Black runs outside) (He hears lots of snarls) (Jumper is with the rest of the Night Wolves) (Great Black, scared, runs off and falls off the cliff) (He survived the falls) (Penelope looks out over the edge) Penelope: *calls out* Walk it off, AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!!!! (Great Black, fearful, runs off) (They will never see him again) (The pups jump on top of Ryder) Zuma: 'Wyder'! You're totally okay, dude! Ryder: Thanks, pups. Lilac: Actually, yuh should really thank Luna. Ryder: Thank you too, Luna. You're a good pup. Luna: I'm glad I could help. (She looks at Jumper) And I knew all along there was a real hero inside you. Jumper: There is a hero inside all of us, Luna. All we have to do to discover it is to just be ourselves. Thank you for reminding me. Luna: Thanks for being my friend. Jumper: Of course. Well, now that I know where to go. I should be going. I got my own family. Bye, Luna. Luna: Bye, Jumper. (They nudge each other) (Jumper bounces off) Good Night, Luna Lilac: So, Luna, yuh really are a great pup after all. Luna: We all are. (The pups all nudge her) I wish you could see in the dark without a light. Rocky: We wish you could teach us how to leap like that. Luna: You know, I wonder how it is that we're so different. Skye: And so alike too. Chase: It really is a mystery. Luna: But we're all friends. And that's a fact. Halley: Luna, we have to go. Luna: Already? Halley: The Sun's will be coming up soon. I probably should've told you sooner, but we're a wandering pack. Penelope: You mean, you travel a lot? Halley: We're going to continue our wandering tomorrow night. Lilac: That means, yuh won't be back for a long time. Luna: It looks like it. I'm going to miss you guys. Penelope: We'll miss you too. (They all nudge each other) Luna: If you see Jumper, tell him, I'd said, "Good-bye, and I'll miss him." Chase: We will. Skye: But will we ever see you again? Lilac: Of course we will! Won't we? Luna: Definitely! (Penelope pulls something out of her Pup-Pack, a beaded pawlet for bracelet) (She places around Luna's paw) Penelope: It's so you don't forget us. Luna: You know, I think I'm going miss you the most, Penelope. (They both nudge each other) Halley: Luna, time to go. (Luna climbs onto Halley's back) (The wolves all run off into the sunrise) (Luna waves good-bye to the PAW Patrol, who wave good-bye to her) Pups: Good-night, Luna! (They watch as the Night Wolves disappear into the horizion) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts